Beautiful Nightmare
by SnowPrincessEiry
Summary: Jenevére's life is turned upside down when teaching magic to her sister goes wrong. First, she is transformed into a pubescent teenager, and days later she is brought not only to a different place, but time. The biggest problem facing our heroine: she has no memories. Why was she summoned to the Victorian Era of England? Will she regain her memories? What lies ahead of her?
1. Story Breakdown

**Story Breakdown  
** **DISCLAIMER:**

 **1:** I DO NOT own _Kuroshitsuji_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Kuroshituji_ , the story and the characters, is owned by Yana Toboso.  
 **2:** I DO NOT own _Ah! My Goddess_ or it's characters. _Ah! My Goddess_ is owned by Kōsuke Fujishima.  
 **3:** I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories.

 **OWNERSHIP CLAIM:**

 **1:** I DO own Jenevére and her story. I also own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.

 **STORY NOTES:**

 **1:** Though this story will feature points involving the anime _Ah! My Goddess_ , it is not a cross-over, since more of it will be focusing on _Kuroshitsuji_. The first chapter will focus on Jenevére when she is giving Skuld the lesson that starts this adventure. From there, the story will take flight during season 1 of _Kuroshisuji_. It may carry into season 2, just to keep me from making a new story. As the story progresses, it may go through changes and edits, which a "chapter" will be posted about it.  
 **2:** I am rating the story M to be on the safe side. Most of the language will be used by the series, so it will sometimes be colorful, but down the road there may be... Mature things - not only sexually, but violently as well; it's better to be safe than sorry. **  
3:** Please forgive me if I am slow to crank out chapters, I have to re-watch episodes in order to make sure my fanfiction follows the story and I don't insult the canon characters.  
 **4:** _**Bold-italic**_ phrases will indicate Jenevére's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. When you see "..." it means that the point-of-view has shifted.  
 **5:** All of the music featured in this story will be credited up top in the author's notes. The song representing the story is "My Will" by DREAM, from the _Inuyasha_ soundtrack. If you see lyrics during the chapter, which will be the English version of Japanese songs, while Jenevére is in the area, it will be what she is currently singing.

 **CHARACTER NOTES:**

 **Name:** Jenevére [Jen-ev-ear]  
 **Name Interpretation:** Fair One, White Wave, Phantom  
 **Nickname:** Jen, Ghost, Lady Blue  
My eldest sister, Urd, calls me 'Ghost' because of how I go unnoticed, like a ninja. However, though it's meant to be complimentary, I don't really find it all that relatable. I mean, people do notice me, I am a goddess with the looks to match - according to Mayumi, anyway. Then again, Urd started calling me that in heaven, where goddesses are a dime a dozen, but still... And Mayumi often refers to me as 'Lady Blue' because the change in the shades of my irises.  
 **Age:** 19/14  
My story begins while I am with my sisters at the temple. During a lesson with Skuld, I change my form to my pubescent years. I continue the lesson, however, a spell goes horribly wrong, and I wind up in a very odd situation.  
 **Hair:** Crimson  
Like my other three sisters, my hair color doesn't match any of theirs even though we all share the same father.  
 **Eyes:** Crystal Blue/Peacock Blue/Royal Blue. Lavender.  
My eyes change between the blue hues depending on lighting and mood. The lavender shade takes over when I remove the seal restraining my power - this will only happen as a fail safe, meaning, it can only be done as a last resort.  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Family...**  
 **1:** Nakashi, Goddess of Light - Mother - Spirited Away; Almighty One - Father; Belldandy, Urd, Skuld - Half Sisters  
My mother has passed onto Valhalla, rest her soul. The Almighty One watches over me, just as he does his other children - especially those on Midgard/Earth. My sisters, albeit half my genetic ties, are my whole world. That explains why Mayumi bugs me about not "meeting a man." Urd is oldest sister, Belldandy is second oldest, I'm next, and Skuld is youngest. Don't let Skuld being younger than us discourage you, she's quite the genius.  
 **2:** Keiichi Morisato - Brother-in-Law; Mayumi Morisato - Sister-in-Law  
Ah the in-laws; I've never let titles bother me, they are my siblings. Keiichi can be really goofy but he truly loves Belldandy; what more could I ask for? And yeah, Mayumi picks on me, but I know she loves me. We're family, no matter what.  
 **Personality:** Serene - for the most part I am centered and tolerant, but I can only take so much. Mature - I take on a lot of the responsibilities in the shrine, even though I am second youngest of my sisters, but I also like to let loose and have fun from time to time. Motherly - much like Belldandy, I have the heart of a mother, which can lead to awkward situations. Imaginative - I have a wild imagination, which explains why I get yelled at for daydreaming. Honest - I am honest to a fault; I will tell you what I think and how I feel without hesitation. Intuitive - I follow my instincts; they can lead me astray or down the path of success, it's up to fate. Protective - I am fiercely protective of the people I care for and the innocent; you do NOT want to be on the opposing side when those are threatened. Unpredictable - just like Urd, no matter how my personality is laid out, my mood and demeanor can change at the drop of a hat. Fierce - don't let my kindness fool you, when pushed I will be an opponent like no other.  
 **Need to Know:** Unlike my sisters, I was born as a child to the Almighty One, but also as a child to a goddess of a different origin, Nakashi, an Aeoliran goddess. Regardless of the our biological differences, I have been treated just like the gods and goddesses who share my father.  
 **Distinguishing Marks/Features:** Just like all goddesses and gods, I have facial symbols - which can change depending on my power level. Commonly, you will see three pink circles on my forehead, going in a line - one small, one medium, and one to match the first one - and one medium sized pink circle under each eye.

 **MISC NOTES:**

Jenevére is the Aeoliran goddess of spirit, commonly referred to as the goddess of soul. She strives to take the moral high ground and be the "voice of reason," if you will. Like Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd, as much as Jenevére resembles her mythological influence of the Aeoliran goddess, she is also different; depending on the influences around her, Jenevére can go from happy and centered to fierce and unpredictable.


	2. Ah! What Mistake Can a Goddess Make?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
** **1:** I DO NOT own _Kuroshitsuji_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Kuroshituji_ , the story and the characters, is owned by Yana Toboso. I DO NOT own _Ah! My Goddess_ or it's characters. _Ah! My Goddess_ is owned by Kōsuke Fujishima. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories. I DO own Jenevére and her story. I also own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.  
 **2:** _ **Bold-italic**_ phrases will indicate Jenevére's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. When you see "..." it means that the point-of-view has shifted. All of the music featured in this story will be credited up top in the author's notes. The song representing the story is "My Will" by DREAM, from the _Inuyasha_ soundtrack.

* * *

 **1.) Ah! What Mistake Can a Goddess Make?**

***  
I think of you and I feel like that alone is enough to make my heart grow stronger. I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you... I think of you and that alone is enough to make the tears start to flow now. My distant voice can't reach you now, but [know] that someday it definitely will...  
***

"ONEE-SAMA!" Skuld's voice screeched through the shrine. Even though Belldandy smiled, I could sense her anxiety.

"Seems duty calls, Jen." Her calm voice stated, a nervous chuckle holding in her throat. _**Is it that time already?**_ I took a sip of my tea. _**Here I was hoping I could enjoy more of my tea.**_ A sigh left my lips. _**Ah well.**_

"So it seems, Belldandy." A sigh left my lips as I stood. As I opened the door, Skuld fell through the doorway, knocking me over.

"Onee-sama!" Skuld cheered as her arms laced around me, just beneath my breasts, as she cuddled into me.

"Good morning to you too, Skuld." I stated with a smile, my hand placed on top of her head. "Shall we - " Before I could finish, a high pitched squeal left her lips as she pushed off of me and ran out to the shrine's courtyard. I pushed myself off the ground and waved to Belldandy before following, albeit slowly, after Skuld. She had improved a lot since she left heaven, with Belldandy, Urd, and I guiding her. She even got her angel, Noble Scarlet. I was proud to learn this. My smile remained as I stood before her. "Let us begin." I was trying to teach her a transformation spell before escalating to a portal spell, making transportation much more easier and efficient. Before transforming herself, she must learn to transform another human, in this case humanoid, first. Though that's technically my decision as I don't want her to use herself without having the ability to reverse it. I have that power, being a goddess first class with an unlimited license, like Belldandy. "Do you remember what to do?" A grin pulled at her cheeks.

"Yes, onee-sama!" I nodded to her. She took in a short, sharp breath, holding up a finger. I chuckled and shook my head at her gesture. "'In order to pull off a successful transformation spell, a goddess must empty her mind of all distracting thoughts. Once done, she must envision what she wants to do with the spell, and then cast it.'" She quoted me brilliantly. Once more, I nodded, earning yet another grin from my younger half sister.

"Have you been practicing to clear your mind, Skuld?" Her confidence dropped. _**That's Skuld. Banpei's upgrade distracted her, I gather.**_ "How are we to continue the lesson if you hadn't practiced the bare necessities?"

"Sorry, Jen... Banpei needed to be repaired." A sigh left my nostrils but my smile remained.

"It's alright, Skuld, this just means that you must work even harder." A whine of debate left her lips til she saw my stern look, my mood changing.

"Yes, onee-sama..." She muttered while kicking at the ground.

"Begin." The directness of my tone made her shiver. I felt my chest tighten. _**I hate being so brash during my lessons but it's the only way she'll take it seriously.**_ I let loose a sigh. She closed her eyes and began to attempt at the basic skill needed to be successful. I sat, getting comfortable. _**This will take a while, Skuld has the busiest mind.**_ I smiled momentarily.

It seemed like hours had passed before there was any response, as Skuld stood in the courtyard. I was starting to worry so I stood in order to go over to her. As soon as I was on my feet, her hand lifted as she pointed it at me. Her eyes shot open. "Transform!" Her voice called. The air swirled around me with magic, causing a cyclone to surround me. The wind dispersed, earning a gasp from Skuld, before I fell forward. "ONEE-SAMA!" Her voice cried. The air around me got dense and the world fell into darkness.

I fluttered my eyes open, welcoming the bright light of the sun. "W... What happened?" I went to sit up only to clutch my forehead and fall backward.

"Please take it easy, Jenevére." Belldandy's calming voice spoke. I opened my eyes and looked at her. The look of concern nearly broke my heart. "You've been unconscious for days." _**She must have taken care of me...**_ I felt guilt embrace me.

"Sorry to burden you, Belldandy..." I pouted as I attempted to sit up once more. I groaned holding my head. "What happened?" An unstable smile graced my older sister's lips.

"Well... Skuld's spell worked." I smiled, pride filling my soul. _**I'm glad.**_ Pride filled my soul. _**After weeks of hard work, she succeeded.**_ "But..." Her voice brought me to look at her curiously. "It worked a little too well."

"What do you - " Belldandy handed me a mirror, held upside down. My heart skipped a beat as I turned the mirror over only to stare at my reflection. I had been transformed into a pubescent teenager, the same age as Skuld, at least physically. My hair was half way down my upper arm. My blue eyes reflecting the youth which was baring them. My breath got caught in my throat.

"Please don't be angry with her." I simply shook my head.

"I'm not mad." I wasn't, honestly. I was shocked more than anything. "It can be fixed."

"That's the problem, Jenevére..." Belldandy's gaze left me. "Even I couldn't reverse it." I looked at her, worry clearly expressed on my face. _**If Belldandy couldn't reverse it, I can't either... What will I do?**_ I bit the inside of my bottom lip. "Jenevére." I looked towards Belldandy. "We are waiting on heaven to call back. Worse comes to worse, we'll go to heaven to have it reversed." Her smile seemed much more sturdy this time.

"Thanks, Belldandy." I smiled. She stood.

"Urd has been trying to teach Skuld a portal spell. That has been even more problematic than the success of transformation spell." She giggled, I didn't hesitate to join in. "Speaking of Skuld, I'll go get her. She's been kicking herself rather hard at her achievement. More so with it causing you to loose consciousness than trap you as a teenager." With that said, Belldandy left to go collect my younger sister. I took this time to examine myself further. The fullness of my lips had gone, my hips weren't as wide, and my breasts had dropped a couple of cups. _**Ah well,**_ I thought with a heavy sigh. _**Heaven should have a remedy.**_ My angel, Blessed Calliope, summoned herself. She too was younger in appearance, just like me. Her white hair was tied into buns but the pigtails were gone. _**No wonder it couldn't be reversed, the spell affected my angel as well.**_ She looked at me with worried cerulean eyes, a look of concern painted on her face.

"Worry not Callie, this can be fixed." I smiled as I leaned my forehead against hers. "Have faith." She returned my smile and embraced me. The door slid open and I heard two gasps.

"Blessed Calliope..." Belldandy whispered into her hands, which hung over her mouth.

"That makes sense now..." Urd's voice commented.

"I'm so sorry, onee-sama..." Skuld muttered before collapsing to the ground. She hid her face in her hands as she cried. Now that I could move about without any pain, I pushed off of my bed and embraced Skuld.

"Worry not, dear sister, we'll figure something out." She wiped her eyes, uncertainty hanging in the chocolate shade of her irises. "You'll see." I placed a kiss on top of her head. _**We must remain hopeful.**_ "Shall we start your portal spell training?" She looked at me and nodded, a weary smile on her lips. I grabbed her hands in mine and stood, pulling her up with me. "Then let's go." With that said, I lead her out into the courtyard. "How far have you gotten, Skuld?" As soon as she was about to speak, Urd stepped in.

"No where. As soon as she tried to start the spell, she'd break down." Urd's tone was harsh but her eyes read differently. "She needed you." I smiled at those words.

"Well, now you have me." I patted the top of her head. "So let's begin." I took several paces back, giving us lots of space to work with. "Now," Skuld looked at me, her whole attention focused on me. "Just like the transformation spell, in order to make a successful portal spell, a goddess must have a clear mind." She nodded, her nerves getting fired up. _**She is worried something may happen to me.**_ I smiled reassuringly towards my half sister. _**I'm a goddess first class with a unlimited license, arriving in a foreign place is an easy fix.**_ She shuffled her feet. "Skuld!" She jumped, wincing as she looked at me. "Focus." Skuld nodded. She closed her eyes, and, as she did so, the magical energy built up. _**There we go; that's a start.**_ The sky clouded over and brought a strike of lightning down upon the ground between us. _**This shouldn't happen...**_ I made haste as I went to free Skuld of her trance-like concentration. My eyes widened as a bolt went crashing down towards Skuld. "Skuld!" I pushed off the ground as hard as my legs would let me. "Baby sister!" My eyes rimmed with tears before shutting. _**Please, Almighty One, don't let me fail...**_


	3. The Orphan, Lost and Found

**CHARACTER NOTES:  
** **Name:** Jenevére [Jen-ev-ear] Dalles-Burnett  
 **Name Interpretation:** Fair One, White Wave, Phantom  
 **Nickname:** Jen  
Jen stems from my name; that's all I know.  
 **Age:** 14  
My age is my age.  
 **Hair:** Crimson  
I assume I inherited my color's hue from my mother.  
 **Eyes:** Crystal Blue/Peacock Blue/Royal Blue.  
My eyes change between the blue hues depending on lighting and mood.  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Family...  
** **1:** Angelina Dalles-Burnett/Madam Red - Adopted Mother  
Read below, please.  
 **Personality:** Serene - for the most part I am centered and tolerant, but I can only take so much. Mature - I take on a lot of the responsibilities, even if they aren't deemed 'lady like,' but I also like to let loose and have fun from time to time. Motherly - I have the heart of a mother, which can lead to awkward situations from time to time, mostly because of my age. Imaginative - I have a wild imagination, which explains why I daydream frequently. Honest - I am honest to a fault; I will tell you what I think and how I feel without hesitation. Intuitive - I follow my instincts; they can either lead me astray or down the path of success; it's up to fate. Protective - I am fiercely protective of the people I care for and the innocent; you do NOT want to be on the opposing side when those people are threatened. Unpredictable - no matter how my personality is laid out, my mood and demeanor can change at the drop of a hat. Fierce - don't let my kindness fool you, when pushed I will be an opponent like no other.  
 **Need to Know:** No Answer.  
 **Distinguishing Marks/Features:** I have facial symbols - I guess my birth parents hated me so much, they had me tattooed. I have three pink circles on my forehead, going in a line - one small, one medium, and the last to match the first. There is also one medium sized pink circle under each eye.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
** **1:** I DO NOT own _Kuroshitsuji_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Kuroshituji_ , the story and the characters, is owned by Yana Toboso. I DO NOT own _Ah! My Goddess_ or it's characters. _Ah! My Goddess_ is owned by Kōsuke Fujishima. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories. I DO own Jenevére and her story. I also own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.  
 **2:** _ **Bold-italic**_ phrases will indicate Jenevére's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. When you see "..." it means that the point-of-view has shifted. All of the music featured in this story will be credited up top in the author's notes. The song representing the story is "My Will" by DREAM, from the _Inuyasha_ soundtrack. If you see lyrics during the chapter, which will be the English version of Japanese songs, while Jenevére is in the area, it will be what she is currently singing.  
 **3:** Now starts the _Kuroshituji_ bit, Jen's story begins on a side story prior to the events of the episode,  His Butler, Omnipotent.

* * *

 **2.) The Orphan, Lost and Found**

***  
I think of you and I feel like that alone is enough to make my heart grow stronger. I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you... I think of you and that alone is enough to make the tears start to flow now. My distant voice can't reach you now, but [know] that someday it definitely will...  
***

I clutched my head. _**Ugh.**_ I groaned as I held my head in agony. _**Where am I?**_ Slowly, I brought myself to stand and took in my surroundings. I had awoken in a grim looking alley. Ahead of me was a street which lead to a church. I cautiously made my way forward. "Are you lost, little one?" Startled, I followed the voice to find a strange looking man. I stared at him with doe-like eyes. His voice had an accent. He was a fairly tall pale man; seemingly pretty lean, no sign of muscle mass as far as I can tell. He had long white-grey hair, a single braid laced among the hair of his right side bangs. Speaking of bangs, his were so long, they hid his eyes. The one thing I could see, clear as day, was a scar that went from the upper left side of his face and trailing, at a slant, to the lower sight side, as well as a scar around his neck. Most of his attire was black; long and very conservative robe, a lengthy black top hat, and black nails, which there was yet another scar on his left pinky. The only break from the black was the gray scarf that was tied around his torso, from his left shoulder down, stopping at his hips, and the emerald ring on his right index finger. Everything else was a mystery. Regardless of the strange exterior, this man was a good man, even if his heart wasn't pure. Something about him was off, though I didn't know what. "Little lady?" He spoke gently as he held out his hand, as if to poke me and wake me out of my daze. With the confusion of not knowing where I was or how I got here, my head became fuzzy. I stepped away from this odd looking man and into the street. I heard a clapping sound, like horse hooves. My head slowly turned and indeed there was a couple horses blazing towards me. _**Why... Why can't I move?**_

"Get out of the way!" Screeched the man a top of the carriage. _**If I could move, I would.**_ I thought bitterly, yet too paralyzed to glare. He pulled on the reigns, causing the horses to come to a sudden halt. The hooves scraped against the rough road. Oddly enough, both horses laid their head on each of my shoulders, as if to comfort me, however they were still rattled and extremely exhausted. I smiled as I stroked their cheeks. "You stupid brat!" The man's whiny voice chimed. He jumped off his seat and approached me. He grabbed hold of my arm and forced me around to look at him. This man must have been a butler, the attire just screamed it. He had long brown hair slicked back, with the exception of two clumps of bangs on each side of his face, tied back with a red ribbon. His butler attire was pretty typical; a black tailcoat, black dress pants, a white button up top with a white and red stripped ribbon, and white gloves. His eyes were a fierce hue of gold, the intensity couldn't be hidden even behind his circular glasses. Though he dressed as a butler, his aura told me that he was something different. I don't even think he was human. I shook my head. From my peripheral vision, I saw that the man from before was watching the scene, his fists balling. I tilted my head. _**What has him so bothered?**_ The man standing in front of me shook me, drawing my attention back to him, his hand ready to slap me. I close my eyes and waited for the impact, only it didn't come. "Madam Red."

"Grell, why the hell are you about to strike that little girl?" A woman's harsh tone called from my left.

"My apologies, Madam Red. I lost my temper. It shall not happen again." The man, Grell, had said nervously. I felt his hand leave me as he stepped back. Carefully I opened my eyes. The man was bowing as the woman approached us. She was stunning to say the least. Her name was reflected of her attire's color. She had crimson red eyes with an equally beautiful shade with her hair, which was cut at a slant; it was shorter in the back and longer in the front, starting at the nape of her neck and ending at her shoulders. Her lips were painted the same color of red as poppies, which stuck out against her fair skin. Her outfit consisted of a red skirt with a matching color waistcoat, and beautifully decorated - yet simple - red hat; the changes in the red was her ruffled white blouse and the black gloves that hugged her hands. Her eyes examined me carefully as if to memorize every detail, only to smile warmly at me.

"Hello, little one. I hope my butler didn't frighten you." I shook my head. "You shouldn't run into the street like that." Her gloved hand cupped my jaw gently. "What's your name, dear?"

"Jenevére, ma'am." I furrowed my eyebrows together in thought. _**Of course; the only thing I remember is my name.**_ I was mentally kicking myself for that. If I had amnesia, why not forget everything? I was baffled to say the least. "That's all I can tell you, I'm afraid." I locked eyes with her.

"Where are your parents?" She asked kindly. "I don't imagine the undertaker is your father." She chuckled at her own comment. _**U... Undertaker?**_ My eyes widened before I looked towards the where I last saw man only to find that he was no longer there. _**Where did he go?**_ I shook my head and looked back to Madam Red.

"I have no family," My chest clenched, it felt like I had just told a lie yet there was no one around who was there to claim me. "I'm sorry, I remember nothing else. I have lost my - " I was interrupted when my body was pulled into hers, her arms around me. She was hugging me, but why? I stood there in here arms, my body stiff as a board. "M... Ma'am?" She pulled away, a sad smile gracing her lips.

"You're wrong, Jenevére, you do..." I tilted my head, curiosity emanating off of me like a potent stench. "You have me." She grabbed my chin and brushed it with her thumb. "I will be your mother." The sadness left her smile. "We pretty much are mother and daughter." I felt like a fool looking her with the expression that I currently wore. She winked before pulling me from in front of the horses, stopping me at the door to the carriage. She lifted me, which caused me to squeak, and looked at our reflection in the small oval window. _**She wasn't kidding...**_ With the exception of my tattoos on my face and blue eyes, I could be her daughter. "See?" Madam Red cheered as she gave my shoulders a comforting squeeze. "How would you like to meet your cousin?" I turned my head and gawked. _**First I get a mother, now I have a cousin? This seems to be going too fast...**_ She chuckled. "I take that as a yes?" I nodded nervously.

"Are you sure about this, Madam? She's a... Street rat." Grell sneered, an intense sense of hate radiated from him. Madam Red sent a glare his way.

"No. She's an orphan, and now my daughter," She leaned towards me. "It'll be official soon enough." She whispered, the smile clear in her voice. "The door, Grell." He jumped at her harsh tone. Grell ran over to the door and pulled it open. "After you, my love." I nodded. As soon as I was seated, Madam Red climbed in and sat parallel to me. Grell closed the door and went to his seat, tripping and face planting. "Incompetent oaf." She breathed with a sigh. He finally seated himself and whipped the reigns, which caused me to wince. _**The poor horses...**_

"Um, ma - "

"Mother." Madam Red corrected with a stern tone, yet a warm smile.

"Mother... Am I dressed well enough to meet my cousin?" My voice was uneasy. I didn't imagine my outfit was befitting of a lady, especially when meeting a high-class member of society. My crimson hair was tied with a simple white silk ribbon, my ponytail was curled - or at least it was prior to my violent encounter with Grell. The dress was white with inch-wide straps, ending at my knees, with a red sleeveless petticoat that ended at my waist decorated with a simple sapphire blue brooch. I wore upper thigh-high light pink socks and simple red semi-heeled shoes. My attire was no where near fancy, so I had to wonder: _**Will this suffice?**_ Madam Red began to laugh. I looked to my hands, my fingers fidgeting anxiously. _**I didn't think it was funny...**_

"You are worrying for no reason, Jenevére, you look beautiful." She said after regaining composure, a smile holding on her red lips once more. She rested her head on her balled fist as she looked out the window, as if in a daze. Once the carriage came to a stop, the door opened and Grell held out his hand. Madam Red gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded and took the brash butler's hand, guided carefully out of the carriage. Immediately after, Madam Red stood behind me. Her arm held on my back as she lead me up the few stairs outside the manor. Then came the knock. I winced before my body became stiff. "Don't worry, Ciel is not the judgmental type." Once more she squeezed my shoulder gently, as if to tell me she's be by my side. My nerves calmed and I nodded. _**I can do this... Right?**_


	4. The Orphan, A New Start

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
** **1:** I DO NOT own _Kuroshitsuji_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Kuroshituji_ , the story and the characters, is owned by Yana Toboso. I DO NOT own _Ah! My Goddess_ or it's characters. _Ah! My Goddess_ is owned by Kōsuke Fujishima. I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my stories. I DO own Jenevére and her story. I also own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.  
 **2:** _ **Bold-italic**_ phrases will indicate Jenevére's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. When you see "..." it means that the point-of-view has shifted. All of the music featured in this story will be credited up top in the author's notes. The song representing the story is "My Will" by DREAM, from the _Inuyasha_ soundtrack. If you see lyrics during the chapter, which will be the English version of Japanese songs, while Jenevére is in the area, it will be what she is currently singing.  
 **3:** This chapter will take place during,  His Butler, Omnipotent, and proceed along the storyline.  
 **4:** Please correct me if what I have is wrong - my hearing isn't that great. *Scotney.  
 **5:** This is the dress, only different colors and the addition of roses, picked out for Jenevére: image . dhgate . com SLASH albu_879243310_00/1. 0x0 . jpg(no spaces between . and replace 'SLASH' with /).

* * *

 **3.) The Orphan, A New Start**

***  
I think of you and I feel like that alone is enough to make my heart grow stronger. I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you... I think of you and that alone is enough to make the tears start to flow now. My distant voice can't reach you now, but [know] that someday it definitely will...  
***

First there was the knock. Then the door opened and there stood a man who was about four inches taller than Grell. His hair was black, like that of a crow, and partially slicked back; his bangs were long - beyond his eyes - but tucked back, for the most part. His hair framed his deep ruby irises. His was pretty fair in skin tone as well, almost like that of fine china. Like Grell, this man was dressed as a butler; it would seem to be common practice to have butlers in this place. His outfit consisted of a long black six-button double breasted tailcoat, a pair black trousers, a white button up shirt with a black tie, a storm cloud gray vest, and white gloves. His eyes looked at me curiously, staring me down, as if unsure what to think of me.

"Greetings Madam Red." His voice said strongly as his eyes drifted to my adopted mother. "And who may the little lady be?" The smile he wore was fake, I could sense it. Madam Red pulled my body against hers.

"Why this is my adopted daughter Jenevére." The words that left her lips caused the tall butler to look down at me with genuine widened eyes. _**As if that's hard to believe.**_ I thought before turning my gaze away from him. "Jenevére, this is Ciel's most respected butler, Sebastian." I grabbed the edges of my dress and did a small curtsy.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian." I looked towards him. He still seemed a bit in awe, but wore a mask to cover it. Another fake smile graced his lips before he brought his right arm around his abdomen and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Lady Jenevére." He straightened his composure and moved aside, allowing space for Madam Red and I to enter. As I walked past him, I sent a nod to thank him. The mansion was HUGE; not only on the outside, but the inside too! The lobby was open and, had it not been for the stairs, it would be almost bland. Once Madam Red, Grell, and I were inside, Sebastian closed the door and lead us up the stairs. Our trek was uncomfortably quiet, until we stopped outside of a room door. "Are you ready to start your training today, Grell?" Sebastian spoke up. I tilted my head. _**Training?**_ I turned and looked at Grell. He was stiff as a board and noticeably nervous.

"Y... Yes!" He chimed anxiously.

"Jenevére, I'm introducing you to your cousin today, and will leave you here." My eyes widened before my gaze fell on my adopted mother.

"Y... You're leaving me?" She smiled somberly.

"I must, my love." She knelt down in front of me. "I have business I must attend to." Her hands cupped my face. "If I could bring you, I would, but this is business I must do alone." Her eyes seemed as depressed as mine. "You understand, don't you?" A sad smile pulled at my lips.

"Yes, mother." Her thumbs caressed my jaw.

"That's my girl." She pulled me into an embrace. "Now, let's get you and Ciel introduced." She clapped before we entered the room. It seemed to almost like a miniature dining room. It held a fair-sized table, with a - my guess is 13 year-old - boy behind it, beautiful green curtains in front of a large window, a mirror hanging on the wall closest to the door, a small table to the left of the room, and beautiful carved fixtures around the room. The boy at the desk had navy blue - almost black - hair, royal blue eyes, and a slender, yet well proportioned, physique. He wore a brown suit with a deep blue ribbon. The outfit, as simple as it looked, appeared to be very expensive. Then again, he was as I thought he was; a high-class member of society. The most peculiar thing about him would have to be his right eye. It was being covered by a simple black eye patch. What was even more strange was the energy emitting from it. _**It's rude to stare,** **Jenevére** **.**_ I mentally scolded myself before shaking my head to break the stare.

"Madam Red, I wasn't aware that you'd be here on the day Grell started his training. You have matters you must attend to, though, don't you?" He spoke with respect, much to be expected from a boy from his social status.

"Oh, I do." She informed with a smile. "But, I happened across this darling girl, and couldn't help but introduce you two." A heavy sigh left the boy's lips as he closed his revealed eye.

"I do hope you're not intending to play matchmaker, Madam Red. You know I'm engaged to Elizabeth." I bit my tongue to keep me from looking like a awestruck fool, even though I felt that way. A chuckle left Madam Red's lips.

"Of course not! I just wanted you to meet your cousin." The boy's eye shot open. "I want you to meet my adopted daughter, Jenevére. It isn't official just yet, though; that's on the to-do list." He seemed to recover immediately from his shock. "Unfortunately, with the business that requires my attention, I can't be around my darling daughter. Sooo, I was hoping my only nephew could take time to interact with my only daughter." A sly grin was painted on her face. "Please? For your favorite aunt~" She sent a wink his way earning yet another sight left his lips.

"Very well." He seemed uneasy about the ordeal, though he hid it well.

"Well, now that that is settled, I must leave." I looked towards my adopted mother. "Worry not, Jenevére, though Ciel puts up a tough exterior, he loves his family." She smiled before kissing my forehead. "Until tomorrow, my love." She pulled away. _**Bye... Mother...**_ I hugged my arms as I watched her leave the room. I felt a hand on my shoulder. My attention was drawn towards Sebastian. His eyes were closed and a semi-legit smile pulled at his lips.

"Would you like some tea and biscuits, Lady Jenevére?" I nodded slowly. He straightened his form and pulled out a chair that was across the table from Ciel. Once I was tucked in, his attention fell on Grell. "Perhaps you can start with a simple task of that, Grell?" The other butler jumped and nodded.

"Y... Yes!" With that said he darted out of the room.

"I will set up a room for you, m'lady." I looked at Sebastian and nodded once again. He bowed to Ciel and I, and left the room. My chest became tight with the nerves that were building up inside me.

"However did you and Madam Red meet, Miss Jenevére?" Ciel's tone held a bit of harshness, but I didn't hold that against him; I was a stranger, and the news about my being adopted into the family was clearly unexpected. I looked down towards my hands and fidgeted with my fingers.

"T... To be honest, I f... Found myself in the street near the morgue. I... I know not where I came from, who my real family is, or why they w... Were no where to be found." I stuttered before looking up at him. "I... I believe it was fate." Those words alone caused Ciel to burst out into laughter. _**I... Is he mocking me?**_ I puffed my cheeks at the thought.

"Madam Red has always had a sweet spot for children." He finally said after calming himself. "Well, Miss Jenevére," He was completely calm at this point. "Welcome to the family." He folded his hands and rested his chin on them, staring at me. My face flushed.

"Thank you, Lord Pha - "

"Ciel. I assume that'd be best if we are to be family." Before anything further could be said, Sebastian reentered the room with four other people. First there was a tall man, though not nearly as tall as Sebastian, with dirty blond hair and turquoise eyes. He wore a common chef-looking outfit; a white shirt, black pants, and a white dirtied apron tied at his hips. Goggles hung loosely around his neck, and an unlit cigarette rested on his lips. _**The chef.**_ Next was a young woman with plum colored hair tied in pigtails was adorned by a lacy frilly maid headpiece. I couldn't see her eye color since she wore extremely thick glasses, but it made her look cute. Her outfit was a cliche maid uniform; a midnight blue dress that fell to her knees with dark blue buttons, and white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders. She also wore long black tights, held by a garter belt, that lead to brown, knee-high boots. _**She must be the only maid here...**_ I felt bad for her; the only woman in a house filled with males. Well, that would change, even if it would be rare, my being here and all. Then there was a younger looking boy, either my age or a few years older, with turquoise eyes, just like the first man, and strawberry-blonde hair clipped with red hair clips. He wore a plain top with red trimming around the collar and plaid pants along with black knee-high boots. Around his neck was a straw hat, which I found amusingly adorable. _**The adorable gardener.**_ I thought with a giggle. Lastly there was an extremely small old man. He had grey hair and a mustache. His eyes were closed and he wore a monocle on his right eye. His suit seemed rather sophisticated, at least more than Sebastian's, with white gloves, and was oddly enough holding a cup of tea in a Japanese cup. _**I wouldn't be surprised if he served Ciel's parents...**_ Before introductions could be made we heard wailing outside, coming up along the hallway, before Grell crashed in with a cart. I had to stifle a laugh by how silly it seemed, but Ciel seemed unfazed as he was getting ready to eat his... Erm, lunch? I saw that the cart was heralding towards the young blonde and quickly jumped from my seat. Even with my heroic act, the three of us were on the ground. I was in the blonde boy's lap and tea splashed on to us. We both bolted up. He was frantic - which was to be expected from being sprayed with hot tea, but I simply removed my petticoat.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" He cried as he bounced on his feet. Grell sat on the ground dazed, as cups, cutlery, and tea was scattered about. Once focused, he noted the blonde boy, who was now seated on the ground. He rushed over to him.

"I'm so sorry!" He called as he reached for a lovely embroidered handkerchief, which pulled the tablecloth off of the table. I gasped as everything was dragged onto the floor. Grell screeched and stood up. Ciel simply sighed and closed his eyes. The older blonde leaned over, as if to whisper.

"Master, why did you agree to take on such a useless idgit?"

"You're one to talk, Bard." Ciel replied harshly. _**Bard.**_ I noted his name, committing it to memory. "It didn't seem like such a bad idea." He heaved a sigh and pressed his fingers against his forehead. "I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced; I never expected that I would be affected by it as well." The old man just chuckled behind him. The other three of the new people glared Grell down.

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. I simply don't know how I could apologize enough." He whimpered. "Wait, that's it!" His demeanor changed like a light switch. "The only thing I can do now is die!" He grabbed a knife and held it to his throat. "I shall atone with my death!" A gasp left my lips. _**He may have been an asshole to me, but that doesn't mean I want to see him dead.**_

"Woah, calm down a second!" The older blonde, Bard, yelled desperately.

"Um, should we take the knife away?" Asked the maid. Just then, Sebastian put his hand on Grell's shoulder.

"There is no need for that." Grell turned and looked at the tall butler. "Just think of the horrible mess you'd make." And there was that fake smile again. I let loose a sigh; not just in relief but in defeat. _**Sebastian doesn't seem like he'd ever smile a genuine smile.**_ "It'd take hours to clean up all the blood." Once more Grell's demeanor changed, only this time it was admiration.

"Thank you Sebastian." Grell whimpered. "You're so very kind." I narrowed my eyes at this. _**If you think that's kind, you're not right in the head.**_

"That was kind?" Bard whispered to his peers, earning him a shake of the woman and young boy's head.

"Now, I'd like to know is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the master such weak tea." Sebastian's tone reflected how pathetic he thought Grell was, only he hid the annoyance; it was like the saying 'I'm not mad, just disappointed'. He put the tea pot down and left the room.

"Uh, master..." Bard's voice piped up. "The lady?" I looked over to him and tilted my head.

"Right." Ciel said into his folded hands. "This is Miss Jenevére, soon to be officially adopted by Madam Red." His cerulean blue eye was focused on me, a small smile haunting his lips, but that quickly faded. "Which means she is to be treated with the utmost respect, just as you would me, am I understood?" His eyes narrowed when he glanced over to his staff.

"That's really not - "

"Yes sir!" They chimed. I slouched into the chair. _**I'd rather not be treated like I'm a special snowflake; all I want is to be respected as they would respect each other.**_ A sigh left my lips.

"The chef is Bardroy, but we refer to him as Bard." One of Ciel's hands gestured to the tall blonde. **_Bard._** I did know it, but neither knew that I knew. "Mey-rin is our only maid." She jumped and then looked at me. _**Mey-Rin.**_ "Then there's Finnian, otherwise known as Finny." He gestured to the young gardener. _**Finny.**_ "Lastly, since you've already met Sebastian, is Tanaka." The older gentleman chuckled. _**Tanaka.**_ I didn't think he was Japanese, to be honest with you all. He definitely had me fooled. Then again, what do I know; I'm just a lost orphan girl who was brought into a strange situation so suddenly. Um... Please forgive the alliteration; it was unintentional. Heh, heh. Moments passed, and Sebastian had returned with a fresh teapot as well as a little box. The teapot was beautiful; it was a rounded china teapot, almost half of it was painted red with gold paint lining it and painted blue flowers within it, and had a gold painted handle. He pulled up the tray using his foot and set the teapot down on it. He took off the lid and scooped up some tea leaves.

"Watch me." He dropped the spoonful in and went to get more. "A spoonful for each person, and one more for the pot." Sebastian educated. He grabbed a teapot and poured hot water in it. "Finally, add half a pint of hot water, and let it steep til dark." Everyone seemed in awe with Sebastian's teachings, but wasn't that the way most people drink their tea? While the tea leaves steeped, Sebastian reset the table and pulled back a chair for me.

"Thank you, Sebastian." I spoke quietly with a shy smile. A squeak left my lips when he pushed me in. He made his way back to the cart and poured a cup of tea for Ciel, and then for me. The teacups were decorated the same way as the teapot; though, it makes sense. They seem coordinated, as to be expected from a high-class environment.

"Master, are you ready? It is almost time." He clicked the pocket watch closed. I looked up to the tall raven haired butler and tilted my head. _**Time? Time for what?**_ "I have the carriage waiting in the front drive now." Ciel's eye was closed as he put his teacup down.

"Fine." He spoke simply.

"As for the rest of you," Sebastian's cold crimson eyes fell on the other employees. "I want this place absolutely spotless, understood?" The three, of four, Phantomhive servants jumped and saluted. "Grell, perhaps you should sit there and relax so you don't cause anymore trouble." The brown haired servant sat there looking like a wounded puppy. I felt for him, even if he was an asshole to me earlier. Sebastian turned away from him. "Oh," He turned ever-so-slightly. "If you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, would you? And try not to make too big of a mess." Regardless of Sebastian's less than kind words, Grell looked at him in admiration.

"What generosity." He said with a smile. "What great kindness."

"Miss Jenevére, if you may?" I looked from the butler on the floor towards the young Earl. Ciel looked down at me and smiled vaguely as he offered his arm. I tilted my head.

"You... You wish me to go with you?" He closed his eye and his smile grew ever-so-slightly. "But... I don't imagine I will be of much use..." I looked away from him bashfully. "I'm sure you don't need m - "

"It would speak unwell to my character if I didn't take you with me, Miss Jenevére. Bad form, you could say." I glanced back towards him feeling offended. _**This is just about reputation -**_ "You are to be family, after all" I felt as though I was hit in the stomach with guilt. _**Stupid.**_ I mentally cursed at myself for thinking that this was about reputation. But, then again, with the way he presents himself, I wouldn't have been surprised. I smiled vaguely and nodded. Sebastian walked behind me and pulled back my chair, smiling down at me with his forsaken fake smile. I nodded a thanks before standing and looping my arm with his.

As we entered a regal-looking horse-drawn carriage, I had to ask: "Where, if I may be so bold," I hid behind my bangs shyly. "Are we headed, Ciel?" Sebastian closed the door behind me, after I took a seat across from Ciel. The young lord smirked.

"To pick up my cane. Finny broke my other one, so I needed to order a new one. I was told it would be ready by today." I nodded. "That's about it." He looked out the window. I felt my body jolt as the carriage began on it's way into town. "When we get back, I will not be able to entertain you, unfortunately, Miss - "

"Jenevére or Jen, please." I cut him off. "Like you said earlier, if we are to be family, formalities aren't necessary, now are they?" I tilted my head with a smile. I could hear him smirk.

"Indeed, Miss - I mean, Jenevére." After he said those words, the remainder of the carriage ride was quite quiet. Something did catch my attention shortly before our arrival, however. The headline announcement of the newspaper boy.

"Prostitute mysteriously murdered." I tilted my head curiously. _**I understand that religious people may not condone women selling their bodies, having pre-marital sex and all, but would religious radicalists truly take a life? Is that not a sin?**_ Before my train of thought ran on, the carriage came to a halt. Sebastian opened the door and offered his hand to me. I glanced back to Ciel, who simply nodded, and took the tall butler's hand. Once we were out and settled, we made our way towards a large building, and entered a small shop. Upon entry, we were greeted by an older gentleman with a semi-balding scalp, clean cut mustache, and small rounded glasses. His attire consisted of a white button-up top, dark red tie, and a brown vest.

"Oh, hello, boy." I hid behind Ciel shyly. "And young lady." He smiled kindly. "Did your father send you for something?" Sebastian took a step towards the man, holding out a piece of paper.

"Actually, the young master is here on his own business." He handed the man the piece of paper. "We need to pick this up." The man's eyes quickly scanned the note.

"Ah, you're here for that walking stick." The man grabbed a cane and pulled open a drawer from behind him. "I was wondering who'd have a use for one as short as this." I felt Ciel tense up as he scowled at the man. "Naturally, I didn't think a child - " The cane was held out in front of the man, bull's eye, you could say, which caused him to become silent rather quickly. Sebastian smirked as he looked along it.

"Straight as an arrow; a magnificent stick, indeed, sir." The man stood there, both scared and in awe, shaking. Ciel reached into his coat and put a bag of coins on the counter. He turned towards me. I moved to the side before taking his arm once more. As we reached the door, Sebastian made a final remark: "Keep the change. Good day." We walked through the massive shopping center.

"That's ridiculous." Ciel spat. "The strength of Finny's is a menace." An exasperated sigh left his lips. "How could someone 'accidentally' break a walking stick?"

"By falling on it." I answered meekly. "Or stepping on it. It depends on what it's made out of that the vulnerability will differ." I shrugged. Ciel's eye glanced towards me.

"No matter, it's a pain to order a new one."

"Certainly." Sebastian said. "What a pity to go through all that trouble. You haven't had a growth spurt in years." This caused me to feel self-conscious, even though the remark was aimed at Ciel. ** _How old am I, exactly?_** I mean, I had to be about Ciel's age, right? Sure I was matured in some places, physically, but was I just short for my age, or just a young girl who got hit with puberty like a sack of potatoes? "And speaking of trouble, I don't know how well Grell is going to work out." I looked at the butler beside Ciel. "We shouldn't stay away for too long."

"Look, mama," Chimed a boy to my left. "It's the new toy from Funtom, see?" He sounded so excited. I glanced over and saw that the boy was fawning over a stuffed rabbit with a top hat and a red ribbon.

"Hehe, how cute." I giggled.

"You like it, Jenevére?" Ciel asked from beside me. A pink blush captured my face as I looked down towards my shoes.

"Mhm." I answered shyly. We stopped walking. I looked over to Ciel in wonder, but his eyes fell on Sebastian.

"Get her one." I raised my hands up in front of me and waved.

"No, no, that's unnecessary - "

"Nonsense." Ciel looked over to me.

"I think it would compliment your look." Sebastian added with another fake smile. My blush darkened.

"Alright..." I sighed in defeat, whispering quietly. _**It truly wasn't a big deal. I mean, I'm a girl who likes cute things. It's a cliche. But it wasn't necessary.**_ Sebastian walked into the store only to exit moments later holding the rabbit towards me.

"My lady." I shuffled my feet nervously but accepted it no less. My arms wrapped around the stuffed rabbit. "As I thought." I looked up to the tall butler curiously. "It compliments you completely, Lady Jenevére." I quickly turned my head to hide the resurfaced blush behind my bangs. "Shall we be off, now?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head. I looked at Ciel who nodded. We made our way out of the shopping center and back towards the cart. The ride was silent. Ciel would mostly look out the window, but he would occasionally look at me but my attention would be on the rabbit; fluffing the ears, adjusting the bow, and straightening his top hat.

"Have you thought of a name for it?" I looked at him and tilted my head. "The rabbit." His attention was back on the outside environment.

"Why would I - "

"Is that not what girls do?" He glanced towards me. I bashfully lifted the rabbit so he took most of the stare.

"I wouldn't know..." I answered simply, solemnly. "I don't think I ever have..." I bit the inside of my bottom lip, both in thought and out of anxiety. "You see, I have lost my memories." I closed my eyes to avoid his curious gaze. "Before I stumbled across Madam Red, I was lost - literally and mentally; I don't know who my parents are, I don't know why they hated me so much to tattoo these circles on my face, and I don't know where I come from. All I knew was my name." I hugged the rabbit against my chest, eyes shut to keep myself from losing any tears. _**W... Why am I telling him this? I'm sure that means little to -**_ I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt the cushion I was on shift. I opened my eyes, tears now forming in them.

"Does Madam Red know this?" I looked away from him once more.

"Not everything..." I glanced towards the young Earl. "We didn't really have much time to talk about my past; just her plans for the future, if nothing else." He lowered his head.

"I see." Was all he said, and could say, before the carriage stopped. Sebastian opened the door with his trademarked fake smile, helping Ciel out before me; why? Because he sat closest to the door. As we approached the door, Sebastian broke the awkward silence.

"I'm sure you're tired, my lord and lady." I held the rabbit to my chest once more. "I'll prepare tea for you immediately." His hand gripped the handle and pushed it open to reveal a startling scene. The lobby, as well as everything in plain sight of it, was decorated. Dare I say, girly. There were blue ribbons strung up around the room, with little pink roses, and dangling charms. There were plush animals scattered, yet in an organized manner, and the room had various bright colors making the room and decor pop.

"My mansion!" Ciel cried.

"What happened to this place?" Sebastian wondered bitterly. _**I think it looks nice; a bit TOO girly, but the colors bring it to life.**_ "Why, it's a disaster." All of a sudden, Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny came charging out of the far left side room.

"Sebastian!", "My lord!" They cried in harmony. I just realized that Finny wore rabbit ears and fluffy paw gloves, and Bard wore a maid bonnet.

"What is going on here?" Sebastian asked bitterly. "And why on Earth are you dressed like lunatics?"

"She's crazy!" Bard called, pointing to the room they had exited. I tilted my head. _**She?**_ "Crazy!"

"Who is crazy?" Ciel asked with widened eyes, though obviously only one could be seen. We heard a strangled sound come from the room the crew had exited from and walked over, peeking in that, just like the lobby, the room had been redecorated. From the ceiling hung Grell, who had an orange ribbon on top of his head and around his neck. "What are you doing now?" Ciel's tone reflected annoyance. I don't blame him; if someone redecorated my home without my say so, I'd be pretty upset too.

"At the moment, I believe I'm in the process of dying, Master Ciel." His voice had lost his whinyness, and was struggling for breath. Ciel let loose and aggravated sigh.

"Get him down, Sebastian."

"Yes, sir." Sebastian didn't hesitate to follow Ciel's order. He walked over to Grell's hanging form and prepared to lift him down.

"Ciel!" Cried a young female's voice. A girl about my age wrapped her arms around Ciel, causing him to lean back a bit. She had blonde hair tied into two curly pigtails, decorated with an orange ribbon. She wore an orange dress with cream colored ruffles - on her sleeves, front of the gown, and I assume the back of it as well - and blouse-like part of the gown. "Ciel, you're back, I missed you so much!" She cuddled her head against his. _**She must be the 'she' Bard referred to, but who is she?**_ Man, did it feel weird thinking that line.

"Elizabeth," _**Well, that kind of answers that question. Just barely, though.**_ "What a surprise!" Ciel seemed uncomfortable. She pulled away from him and smiled wide.

"Ugh," Though the sigh would reflect frustration, her smile remained. "How many times do I have to tell you; call me 'Lizzie'!" She embraced him once more. _**I'm guessing she's either a dear friend or his beau.**_ "You are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you darling?" Elizabeth cheered. _**Beau it is.**_ "Boy, I could just eat you up!"

"Lady Elizabeth." Came Sebastian's voice. Since she was to be Ciel's bride some day, I knew I had to note her name.

"Oh, hello, Sebastian." She grabbed the edges of her dress and did a small curtsy. "How are you? Aww," She raised her hand to her lips. "You took him down." She seemed disheartened that Grell had been removed from the ceiling.

"Yes, he detracted from the beauty of the room." He said with that damn fake smile, only his eyebrows expressed that he truly wasn't in the mood to debate it.

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him." **_He's not meant to be decoration. He's a human being._**

"A decoration?" He wondered.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she held out her arms, indicating that she was indeed the one responsible for the change of scenery. "Just look at it all. Isn't it so cute now?"

"I don't think hanging men should be used as decoration..." I thought out loud, only to hide behind the rabbit.

"Oh..." Elizabeth's voice changed from ecstatic to curious. "Aren't you just adorable?!" I almost fell over when the young girl wrapped her arms around me. "Can we keep her, Ciel?" My face flushed.

"I, uh, I'm kind of here?" I stuttered shyly. "I'm... I'm to stay here while Madam Red gets her affairs attended to." I peeked from behind the bunny to see Elizabeth looking at me. "She's to be my adopted mother..." Her embrace around me tightened.

"How lovely! We must spend time together some time!" I glanced from her to Ciel, who was still thrown off about the room - no, his mansion.

"Ugh, my mansion... It's so pink."

"And yellow, orange, and red." I added, causing him to glare at me. I simply grinned. Elizabeth released me and focused back to her decoration job.

"From now on, only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor." She clapped her hands together and looked at him. _**Poor Ciel.**_ "Don't you agree, Antoinette?" My eyes followed hers and I immediately felt torn between amusement and pity. Poor Tanaka had a blonde curly wig on top of his head.

"Oh, and Tanaka..." Sebastian seemed to pity the older butler.

"Oh, and I have a present for you too." The tall butler looked down to Elizabeth, only to have a pink ruffle-y and flowery had put on his head. "You're always dressed in black, I thought this would be a nice change, wouldn't you think?" Everyone of the staff seemed to be battling laughter. With a grim glare from Sebastian, they immediately put up a calm, serious facade. I, however, couldn't fight back my giggles.

"How right to think of such a thing, Elizabeth." I took a few calming breaths. "Some color may suit him well." The young girl looked at me and smiled.

"I am deeply honored that you went through so much trouble for a humble servant." Sebastian leaned over and bowed before the lady. "Your generosity overwhelms me."

"Happy to help." She smiled before turning back towards me. "Next time I shall bring you something fitting," _**How kind of her to think of me...**_ "Uh -"

"Jenevére." I introduced. I crossed my legs and did a arm-less curtsy.

"Elizabeth Midford, but you can call me Lizzie." She returned the gesture. "Or I can bring you shopping. Ooh!" She clapped her hands together. "We must go shopping together sometime, Jenevére!"

"In any event, Lizzie, what are you doing here? Auntie didn't let you come alone." I tilted my head. _**Auntie? Madam Red?**_ I shook my head. _**No.**_ It wasn't uncommon for people to have various aunts and uncles. But I was curious to know why Ciel would refer to his fiancee's aunt as his own. Were they related? Was it common for relatives to be engaged to each other? My mind was a mess with thoughts.

"I sneaked away because I wanted to see you, silly." She chimed before grabbing his hands in hers, before embracing him once more.

"You sneaked away?" Ciel squeezed out. "Don't you think you'll get into trouble?"

"Uh, Sebastian, who is this girl?" Grell asked before adjusting his glasses.

"She is the daughter to the Marquess of Scotney*. Her full Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotney."

"Scotney, Ethel, Elizabeth, Cordelia..." Grell seemed to have trouble getting the name right. _**I'm sure Lady Elizabeth would suffice, Grell.**_ I thought with a sigh.

"She is actually my young master's betrothed for several years." Sebastian informed.

"Ah, his fiancee." Grell's attention focused on the young couple. "Yes, of course."

"Master," Bard piped up.

"Marrying," Then Finny.

"Her?!" Mey-rin completed. _**Is no one paying attention to anything?**_ Another sigh left my lips.

"Lady Elizabeth is of nobility, after all." Sebastian enlightened. _**Isn't that obvious?**_ "She is the daughter of a Marquess; nobles marry other nobles." _**It makes sense, but what if a noble wished to marry someone outside nobility?**_ "That is how it works." I shook my head. _**I guess that's only in fairytales.**_ To ease the discomfort, ever-so-slightly, was Elizabeth's squeal.

"Ooh, I know!" She clapped her hands together. "Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why don't we have a ball tonight?" Ciel seemed thrown off by her suggestion, while the others seemed curious. "You can be my escort, and we'll dance around all night long!" She grabbed Ciel and danced in a circle with him. "Isn't that a wonderful idea?" She hugged him again.

"A ball? No!" Ciel quickly shot down the idea, pulling away from his intended.

"You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you? Pretty please? It'll be so cute on you!" She cheered happily, but Ciel wasn't having it. His frustration was clearly expressed, no masks or charades.

"Listen, I don't want to - "

"And of course I'll be dressed to the night as well." She leaned over to Grell. "You come with me, I want to make even cuter than you already are." She grabbed the noose that was around Grell's neck and dragged him.

"Wait, I said no ball!" Called Ciel angrily.

"Well, my lady, I guess a gown will be required." Sebastian looked down at me. "Tanaka will go with you, I must calm, and prepare, the young lord." My eyes left Sebastian's tall form and fell on Ciel. I walked over to the young Earl.

"Ciel..." His revealed eye looked at me, annoyed. I kissed his cheek. "Don't be too hard on her, or yourself." I smiled warmly before walking over to the short butler. "Shall we?" He chuckled his 'ho ho ho' and lead me to the carriage. He climbed up the ladder and opened the door for me. "Thank you, Tanaka." He smiled kindly at me before closing the door, sitting atop of the driver's mantle, and taking me into town. Once we arrived at the shopping center from earlier today, Tanaka helped me out of the carriage, and walked beside me as we strode into a dress shop. "I'm nervous..." I admitted out loud while hiding behind the stuffed rabbit. "I've never been fitted for a dress before..." _**Can they even fit me, with my predominant features?**_

"Worry not, my lady." My eyes snapped to my left side and found that Tanaka was no longer short but tall. I couldn't help but gawk. "They will find something most becoming of a young lady with your features." He smiled over to me. "I do apologize for not greeting you formally before, it takes a lot of energy to be my full self." I was confused, yet I understood.

"Well, it's a pleasure to officially meet you, Tanaka." I did my semi curtsy and he repaid me with a bow.

"Like wise, Lady Jenevére."

"Welcome, young lady." I smiled towards the shop owner. She was a tall, statuesque woman with brown hair tied into a bun. She wore a pretty decent violet dress; it had black ruffled trim attached to a blue ribbon, a black underbust corset, and seemed almost like velvet in texture. "How may I help you today?"

"Well, I'm here to be fitted for a gown. I will be attending a private, yet formal gathering tonight." My face flushed before I looked over to Tanaka. He seemed to have run out of energy. _**Poor Tanaka...**_ I looked over to the woman, only to blush more when I saw that she was examining me.

"I think I may have just the thing." She turned. "Follow me, if you please." I nodded and handed Tanaka my stuffed rabbit before following her. We arrived at a closet and she pulled open the doors. "Please wait while I go fetch it." I nodded once more. Moments later she came out with a gown. It was a decently layered white gown, with a white ruffled flap across the bust, and trimmed with light blue ribbons. The skirt was cut and layered like something seen on most women's gowns around here, and it was decorated with purple roses, in the front of the gown, and at the hips. I stared in awe at the gorgeous dress the woman held. She lead me to the changing curtain and went to help me undress. I pulled away from her and held up my hands, shaking my head.

"I appreciate the help, ma'am, but I can undress myself." She looked at me as if I had escaped the mental institution. "I... I like being independent for things like that." She still seemed rather put off, but nodded no less.

"As you wish, my lady." She lowered her head and bowed. My face flushed and I turned my back away from her so I could undress in slight privacy. I un-clipped my brooch and pulled my petticoat off first. Then I shrugged my shoulders, causing the straps to slide down, and allowed the dress to fall from my body. I could see my young body better now, with thanks to the mirror. I looked pretty much like a violin; pretty small in build - I didn't have much muscle to me, but I still appeared to be healthy. That's good. However, the feminine curves were now completely noticeable; my breasts weren't small and humble, which would be expected of a girl my age, but pretty decently sized, and my hips... Well, they were pretty much 'women-sized' in width, without having it's own orbit. I shut my eyes tight.

"I... I'm ready." _**Oh, god.**_

"Very well, miss." It didn't feel as awkward as I thought it would; it simply felt like material was being layered on top of me, replacing what I had lost. The one thing that made it feel very different, however, was the tightening of the corset. That was the most difficult thing I had ever endured. I think. "There." I could hear the smile in her voice. I heard the clack of her heels tell me she had stepped away a few steps. I opened my eyes and gawked. Even though I was a little bit busty for a girl my age, the ruffled flap hid it well, though also complimented it. My wide-ish hips were hidden by the skirt part of the gown; they disappeared as soon as they started. I was actually beautiful. "You look stunning, my lady. I'm sure you'll win many hearts at the event tonight." She complimented as her smile grew, which only caused my pink cheeks to darken.

"Th... Thank you, ma'am." She pulled back the curtain and, as soon as she had, I could feel the eyes on me of every patron in the store. However, to give me comfort, the small Tanaka walked up to me and stood at my side, as the lady lead us to the counter. Tanaka reached into his coat and handed me a leather pouch to hand to the store owner. "Um... I think this should cover it." She blinked in awe at the bag, after opening it. "Have a good day, ma'am." I turned to Tanaka and smiled down to him. "Let's go." He returned my smile happily. Before we could leave, however, the store owner walked over to us. She handed me a parasol that could twin with the dress. I blinked at her.

"To go with the dress, young miss." She handed me the parasol and bowed. "Have a good evening." I bowed my head in respect.

"Thank you, you as well." I turned my attention to Tanaka and we left to head back to the carriage. Obviously it was a quiet ride, like the one before, because he was out there - and out of energy - while I was in here. When the carriage came to a stop, that's when the nerves kicked in. _**W... What if I'm OVER dressed? I don't want to be embarrassed!**_ I hid my face in the rabbit's body. I heard the door open and found Tanaka standing there waiting for me. I lowered my head and climbed out of the carriage.

"I guess you should go get ready too, huh?" My eyes fell on the short butler. He 'ho ho ho'd and walked up to the house. As soon as he went to push the door open, Elizabeth was there.

"Jenevére?" She wondered as her emerald eyes grew wide. I lowered my head and hid behind my bangs. "You look GREAT! So pretty!" She grabbed my wrist. "Oh, Tanaka, your costume is waiting for you!" She chimed before dragging me off. She lead me up the stairs and through the halls until we reached a vacant bedroom. "Now, what to do with your hair...?" I pulled away from her.

"M... My hair? Why can't it be like this?" She shook her head.

"As pretty as it is, Jenevére, we must get it ball-worthy." I heaved a heavy sigh. _**I don't imagine she'll want to argue with me, especially since this ball was her idea...**_ I decided against arguing with her about it. "I promise to make it look just as beautiful as you do." Her tone was calmer, but the friendliness remained. "'Kay?" I smiled vaguely and nodded. "Now, close your eyes!" I did as the young lady asked and closed my eyes. As she styled my hair, she'd occasionally pull it, but it was being difficult. "There!" She gave me a gentle, guiding push, and I found myself standing in front of the mirror. My bangs were brushed to the right side, clipped in place by a simple metal hair clip decorated with a white rose, while the chunks of hair that would rest on the front of my body were braided and pulled back. "Simple, yet elegant." Elizabeth said proudly. "Now, I must get myself ready, can't wear this to a ball." She scooted me out of the room. "And don't worry, Jenevére, you look like a princess." The hushed compliment caused my face to flush. The door closed behind me and I began to wander the halls, since I didn't know my way around, and Elizabeth would more than likely still be getting ready. I stopped outside of a large pair of doors. _**I wonder where this could lead to...**_ I stopped before entering when I heard Ciel's voice.

"I've forgot how." I tilted my head. His tone gave the sense of him being anxious, yet defeated. "I don't know how to pretend I'm having fun. Not anymore." I was even more confused. _**Maybe... Maybe I should leave... Ciel doesn't seem too happy.**_ I went to leave only to hear the door open behind me. My body became stiff and I turned to see Sebastian behind me.

"Lady... Lady Jenevére?" He seemed genuinely surprised at my overall makeover. I turned away from him, blushing heavily, and tightened my un-gloved hands. "Just what we need." I didn't even have to look at him to know that stupid fake ass smile was on his lips. "Come in." I glanced towards him. Yup, there it was. He bowed and stepped to the side. I took a breath and walked into the study.

"Jenevére?" Ciel's voice reflected his awe. I simply nodded to refrain from saying anything to further upset him; IE the sarcastic remark that clung to the edge of my tongue.

"Perhaps this'll be much easier for you, my lord." I looked back towards Sebastian curiously. That dumbass smile was still there. "You complained about my height, now you have Lady Jenevére, someone similar to Lady Elizabeth's height." I was still lost. "Now, Lady Jenevére, do you know how to waltz?" My face flushed and I shook my head no. His smile dropped. "How is it you two went about your lives without learning how to waltz?" The emotion in my gaze changed, only to change to surprise when Ciel grabbed hold of my shoulders.

"Sebastian," His tone harsh and cold, which surprised the tall butler. "Just tell us what to do."

"Master, place your right hand on Lady Jenevére's back and grab her right hand in your left hand. Lady Jenevére, place your left hand on Ciel's right shoulder." We did as Sebastian told us. A squeak left my lips when Sebastian pushed Ciel and I closer together. "Now, young lord take a step back, Lady Jenevére take a step forward." Ciel stepped back and I stepped towards him. "Continue to do that while mentally counting 'one, two, three, one, two, three' etcetera. You will step together in a box-like manner." _**This is so confusing...**_ "Perhaps it would be best to be lead by example." Sebastian pulled my hand from Ciel's shoulder and positioned himself the way Ciel was advised to do so. He took a step back and I stepped forward. My attention was taken from my feet as Sebastian's hand from my side, and lifted my chin. "Eye contact is what makes the waltz as intimate as it's intended." My face flushed at the word 'intimate'. The fake smile made it's debut. "Shall we continue?" I nodded knowing the Sebastian would just turn my head if I looked away; he was controlling as it was. However, the tactic did seem to prove successful; with my mind distracted, and not focused on having perfect footing, my movements were much more fluid. "Now," We stopped dancing as he handed me to Ciel. "You try." My eyes were focused on Ciel's. We followed the movements Sebastian had given us. Ciel still stumbled a bit, but after each square, he improved.

"I think you'll be much better with Elizabeth." I said before pulling away from him. "I believe in you, Ciel." My eyes left the young lord, and looked up towards Sebastian. "I think he needs to get ready." He seemed thrown off by my words but nodded. "See you later, Ciel." I turned and left them to get ready. When I walked to the top of the stairs, Grell was in a really girly white-blue dress, trimmed with ribbon and lace, and in his hair was a white bow with pink roses. He was about to jump out the window. _**Again with this?**_ I thought with a sigh. He turned away from the sill and bit the top of his thumb.

"You're not going to stop me this time?" The other Phantomhive servants seemed to not care. Finny was dressed in a black dress and black cat ears, Bard was dressed in a pink and white sailor dress, Tanaka wore a Japanese empress get up, and Mey-rin... My eyes scanned the lobby.

"Blue is definitely Ciel's color!" Elizabeth's voice caught my attention. There Mey-rin was, standing behind Elizabeth in her usual maid dress. Was she not going to be dressed up? "It will so good on him." Elizabeth, however, was dressed. She wore a red dress with white lace trimming. The petticoat was tied in place with pink ribbon. In her hair was a red ribbon, and around her neck was a red choker, both adorned by pink roses. "You should see the clothes I found; I got them today in London. They're great!" She boasted. "He'll look dashing!" She turned towards Mey-rin. "Now, time to get you ready. I'll make you look so adorable." She reached her hands towards Mey-rin's glasses, only to have the maid pull away in a frantic mess.

"I'm really far-sighted, I can't see anything without my glasses, m'lady!" She wailed.

"You don't need to see anything to have fun." Elizabeth scolded with a smile. "Now hand those over, silly." She reached for them once again.

"No, no, no. Please." She whined.

"Just leave her alone." Came Ciel's voice from behind me. I looked behind me, as they looked in this direction. Ciel wore a suit in a lovely shade of blue. His coat hung off his body comfortably, with a lighter blue colored vest beneath it decorated with a white ruffled neck, and atop of his head was a dark blue hat with a white ribbon, a single strip of blue, to compliment the whole attire.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth cried, looking up the stairs to her beau. Ciel walked past me, and I unconsciously followed. "You look adorable!" She wrapped her arms around him. "That outfit is absolutely perfect!" She sang as she spun him around. Every time she'd treat him like a ragdoll, I'd feel pity towards him. Her eyes stared him down. "Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I brought you? It matches your clothing perfectly, now where did it go?" _**The sudden change of personality is because of a ring...?**_ I heaved a heavy sigh. _**Besides, the sapphire ring compliments his outfit fine.**_

"The ring I already have on will work." He said simply.

"No!" She raged. "I went through so much trouble, and that ring isn't cute at all!" She turned away from him and fell to the floor. "Why wouldn't you wear the right that I specifically for you? You're so cruel. I just wanted everything to be perfect for our ball - " Elizabeth whined. It would seem she's throwing a temper tantrum.

"Lizzie this ring is - " She stood up and jumped at him.

"Ha! Fooled you!" She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled off his ring. "It's mine now!" She held it up victoriously. Ciel took a step towards her warningly.

"Lizzie." He growled.

"This is far too big for you; the one I got you will fit perfectly." She said eyeing him through the vacant circle of the ring. "Just put it on, and - "

"Give it back!" The young lord hollered, causing his beau to wince. "Give me that ring now, Elizabeth." He demanded as he held out his hand. _**The ring must mean a great deal to him to be so brash to her...**_

"W... Why are you so angry at me? I just... Wanted..." Ciel's revealed eye glared coldly at her. "What's wrong? I just wanted to make everything look adorable, that's all." She reasoned. "So why... Why are you so angry?" She raised her hand above her head. "I hate this ring! Take it!" My eyes widened. _**She... She's not going to smash it... Is she?**_ My hands crossed over my mouth to muffle a gasp as the ring made contact with the ground, causing the sapphire to chip. Ciel lost it and charged right up to Elizabeth.

"Ciel, don't!" I called from behind my hand when I saw that he raised his hand to hit her. Thankfully Sebastian stopped his hand just in time.

"Master," Ciel glared back towards the tall raven haired butler. "You forgot the walking stick we went to so much trouble to get." His arm was secure around a slowly calming Ciel, while the other hand held the cane we collected earlier. Sebastian pulled away from Ciel and walked in front of Elizabeth. "Forgive my master, Lady Elizabeth, but that ring was something very important to him; a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. He's grown quite attached to it; it's truly one of a kind." Sebastian explained calmly. "Please try to understand why this upset him."

"I... It was that important?" It seemed to click. "And I destroyed it..." Ciel bent over and picked up the part of the ring that was most intact before walking past her and towards the window. "Ciel, please." He stopped and gazed outside only to toss the ring out. Elizabeth ran over to the window. "Ciel, what are you doing?!" He turned his head to her.

"It doesn't matter, it was nothing but an old ring, after all." My hands fell over my chest. _**No, it meant the world to you, but because it was broken, you tossed it.**_ It was undoubtedly heartbreaking to even think about it. He took a few steps. "Even without it, I'm still the head of the Phantomhives." _**That you are, Ciel.**_ "And that won't change." Everyone looked at him in awe, but Sebastian and I, well, we wore smiles barely noticeable. He walked back towards the crying Elizabeth. "How long are you going to cry?" She lifted her head and looked at the boy.

"I... I'm so sorry." She whimpered. My smile grew when Ciel put the hat atop his head once more.

"Your face is a mess." He reached into his coat and pulled out a handkerchief. "Completely unsuitable for a lady." He dabbed her tears, and she blew her nose into it. "How could I ever ask a lady with a runny nose and puffy eyes to dance?" _**I guess Ciel is the straight-forward, no sugar-coating type.**_

"To dance?" She repeated. Before anything else can be said, a melody from a violin began to play. My eyes went from the young engaged couple to the butler who stood at the top of the stairs playing the violin beautifully.

"He's incredible." Mey-rin complimented.

"He plays the violin... Is there anything you can't do?" Finny wondered.

"I'll join him." Grell claimed as he gripped the edges of the dress and made his way over to the stair case. He turned and held his hands together. He began to sing along.

"What the Hell? He can actually sing?!" Bard seemed genuinely thrown off. I bit the inside of my bottom lip and walked over beside Grell. I took a deep breath and began to sing along with 'la's.

"So can Lady Jenevére!" Mey-rin noted. I felt my face flush but decided on closing my eyes so I can keep in melody with the two men.

"My lady." My eyes opened and I saw Finny standing before me, hand offered. I hid my eyes, and blush, behind my bangs and nodded. Finny took my right hand in his left hand, and placed his right hand on my side. Like in Sebastian's lesson, I focused on Finny and didn't stumble in the least bit. During the private Phantomhive ball, I would switch partners; from Finny, to Bard, and even Mey-rin. We didn't care; it was about having fun. Once the event had ended, Elizabeth clocked out and was placed carefully in the carriage. I walked over to the door and leaned against it.

"Sleep well, Lizzie." I said with a smile. _**May your dreams be blissful and pleasant.**_ I leaned away from it and walked back towards the staff.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets home safely. You can count on me." Grell spoke as he prepared the carriage for departure.

"Are you sure?" Asked Bard.

"Indeed." The butler in training placed his hand on his chest, fanned out. "I'm more deadly efficient than I appear."

"I believe him." Grell looked at me with wide eyes. "You've done a fine job tonight, Grell; I will be sure to report that to mother when I see her." I smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you, my lady, and," He walked over to Sebastian and took his hand in his. "Thank you, Sebastian. I'm in your debt; you've taught me a lot about what it means to be a butler." He released Sebastian's hands. "They say that when a person dies, their life flashes before him," _**What's that got to do with his training?**_ "And, I know that when I see the light of death, this momentous evening will appear to me in my dying vision."

"Huh, interesting you would say that." Sebastian's remark got me curious.

"That's true, he hasn't been very good at dying so far has he?" Mey-rin giggled. _**I guess that's true.**_ Grell walked towards the carriage and sat in the driver's seat.

"Ta ta, everyone!" He called before making his way.

"It has been an honor having you here, Lady Jenevére. I look forward to serving you as long as you're here." He bowed.

"Thank you, Sebastian. It's been wonderful being here." A yawn left my lips. "Best we turn - " The last thing I remember is falling before my mind, and vision, was surrounded by darkness.

...

"Jenevére!" Ciel called. I ran up to the girl and caught her before she hit the ground. _**She's more trouble than she's worth.**_ I thought with a sigh.

"I believe we should all turn in for the night." I said while lifting the adolescent girl into my arms. Mey-rin, Tanaka, Bard, and Finny made their way to their chambers.

"Did you make up a room for her, Sebastian?" His voice was cold, but something I allowed myself to be bothered by.

"Yes, master." My eyes fell on the young lady in my arms. We made our way to the living quarters and I stopped outside of the room I had made up for her earlier. "Mey-rin!" I called. A door creaked open and Mey-rin stood still. "Get her changed and into bed." She gulped and nodded. Mey-rin took Jenevére from me and entered into the room, closing the door behind her with her foot. I followed Ciel to his room and immediately helped him dress.

"It's finally over." He said with a sigh. "What a horrible day it's been."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself for a little while, my lord." I pointed out while buttoning up his top.

"Don't be so foolish." His hand went to remove the ring.

"Am I the fool here?" I wasn't the type to refrain from saying what I want to say, at least not with him and the others. I knelt down in front of him. "I know the importance of this ring," I lifted his hand in mine. "And yet you put on that act for Lady Elizabeth." I moved my hands away and the ring was there intact. He seemed genuinely surprised. _**You'd think he'd be used to my talents by now.**_ "If I couldn't do this much for my master, well, then what kind of butler would I be? But," My eyes locked with his. "You should take care, it is something precious, this ring. To see so much." A ghost of a smile painted his lips.

"That's true. It's always there... This ring has seen the death of many masters. Grandfather, my father, and eventually the ring will witness my own death as well." He removed the eye patch and placed it to the bedside table. "It's heard the dying screams of the Phantomhives for generation upon generation." His hands traveled to his hair as he clutched some rogue clumps. "I hear them too; voices echoing in my head." His hands fell and pulled his knees into his chest. "If I throw the ring away, I won't have to listen to the screaming anymore. At least, that is what I believed. Ridiculous, yes?" I stood up and looked down to him.

"Aye. Look at how high the moon has risen." I pulled the blankets back only to cover him with them. "Get some rest, sir, don't want to make yourself ill, do you?" He turned away, as if to get comfortable. I picked up the candle holder and walked towards the door.

"Sebastian," I stopped. "Stay with me til I fall asleep."

"Goodness, are you displaying weakness in front of me now?" He huffed.

"Just a simple order." I smirked at this.

"I will stay here. I am by your side forever, master. Until the end." It was not long after that Ciel had given into slumber. "Good night, my lord." I walked out of the room and then proceeded to get ready for the new day. "Now, I must prepare for tomorrow." I walked along the hallway, only to stop outside of Lady Jenevére's room. It was a curious thing, that girl. Before meeting Jenevére this morning, I could sense the despicable, albeit strong, light inside her. I was so very ready to face an angel; it had been so very long since I last battled one of those putrid saints, I was nearly itching for a good fight. However, upon opening to door to meet my to-be opponent, I was surprised to see a little red headed girl at Madam Red's side. She was no angel, but there was a something there. It was definitely something mysteriously strange; something powerful, even. She wasn't an ordinary girl, at least not when comparing her to Lady Elizabeth, or any other human girl for that matter. No, she was different. _**There is a secret that girl is hiding, and I intend to find out what it is.**_


End file.
